


What does a moth do, once he's caught his flame?

by justanotherfangirlpassingthrough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jimin is a Sweetheart, Jungkook is a badass, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Misunderstandings, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, This is one of my favorite fics that I've written, jikook - Freeform, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough/pseuds/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough
Summary: "You accepted the gift." Jimin finally broke the silence, standing up straight."Huh?" The Deamon wasn't expecting to be spoken to."The Emperor's gift" Jimin gestured at the jar around him, "you accepted it""Uh- yeah, although, that was not my initial plan.""But then what changed?" Jimin pressed on."But then I saw you." He sounded almost breathless, eyes wider than ever.---Or me exploring what it would be like if Fairy Jimin and Black Swan concept photo Jungkook met each other in a fairy-tale world.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210





	What does a moth do, once he's caught his flame?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jimin is a Fae. Faes are little land spirits who watch out for all the plants and woodland creatures that live in the forest. They are incredibly rare to come by due to their shy nature, their ability to fly without wings and shrink in size until they are little more than a tiny sparkle. Yes, they sparkle. Not under the sun, the moon is their friend. She weaves light beautifully around Faes.  
> \- Jungkook is a Daemon. Daemons are dark winged creatures who wear ornate masks to cover their faces. They thrive in conflict. They grow stronger when they guide lost souls through difficult trials. Often appearing when war is about to break. Daemons have a certain fascination with shiny things. They can also be wise, anyone who gains the trust and respect of a Daemon can do no wrong in life.  
> \- Artemis is a Greek goddess who is symbolized by Deer, Hunting and the Moon.  
> \- Paragraphs in Italics are flashbacks.  
> \- I refer to them as boys in some scenes but Jungkook is 19 and Jimin is 21 in this fic.  
> \- Cover art by the amazing @/Persona_deer , make sure to give her a follow on twitter! <3

__

(Art by Twitter user [Persona_deer](https://twitter.com/Persona_deer) 💜)

_"I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you"_

_\- Cosmic Love, Florence + The Machine_

\---

The moon shone bright and beautiful one midsummer night. Jimin had awoken abruptly, feeling like he’d just escaped the deep, suffocating cradle of a familiar nightmare. He didn't remember much, just enough to know that it had been particularly haunting this time. 

That horror filled day three months ago had started it all, his nights had been incessantly plagued with uneasy swirls of black feathers and cat like masks ever since. 

Craving the feeling of the cool night-time breeze on his face, he floated up to the river bank. The white streaks of moonlight on the rippling water helped slow his heart rate a little. He looked down at his arms. Much like the river surface, shimmering patterns danced on his skin where the light touched it, almost as if he were made of water himself.

Bringing his eyes to the cold reddened tips of his fingers, he noticed that they were shaking. He closed them up into tight fists. How long before the events of three months ago stop haunting him? He remembered it all, vivid, like it had happened yesterday. The soldiers' unruly leers, the emperor's greedy smile, the little glass prison, and most of all, the Daemon - with his curiously boyish laughter and hungry eyes that seemed to hold literal sparks of fire. Maybe the memories will follow him around till his last breathe. Jimin shuddered at the thought. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breathe as the blades of dewy grass tickled his toes. He could feel the life pulsing through the woods- a quiet cacophony of heart beats, sounding either steady and peaceful in sleep or heightened and erratic on a hunt.

As a Fae, he had the means to sense disorder or chaos of any kind that threatened to upend the order in his woods. Although nothing seemed out of the ordinary around him just yet, he felt a twinge of unease deep within himself- tonight, more than most nights.

A silent shiver ran down his spine and unbidden, the image of a dark winged silhouette, of a hunter ready to strike, took shape in his mind.

Jimin hovered slightly above the ground with his hands on his heart, trying to quell such intrusive thoughts. 

\---

High above the treetops, a Daemon flew in smooth circles, his dark wings spread wide against the clear starry sky. 

So this was where the Fae lived. 

He regarded the little silver haired man far below on the river bank like a predator eyeing his prey. It had not been easy, tracking the wood nymph to this remote riverside thicket. But it didn't matter how well one was hidden, nothing was spared from a Daemon's eyes. 

He held a mask in his hand, it was black, just like the rest of his attire, but with luminous gold paint outlining the slits for the eyes. Putting it on carefully, the Daemon readied himself, and with a sudden twist of his torso, he lunged downward in a mighty swoop towards the unsuspecting Fae.

\---

Just as Jimin began making his way back to his little cottage, he heard it- a swift whoosh, like the beating of giant wings accompanied by a sharp gust of wind. Dread filled him even before he turned to look for the source of the sound. This was it. This was what he most feared.

The Daemon had come for him at last.

Sure enough, crouching on one of the rocks that were strewn across the river, was the lean and muscular outline of the golden eyed beast. It was as if he'd walked right out of one of Jimin's nightmares. The Fae tensed his muscles, ready to take flight.

But seconds passed and nothing happened. Jimin tried hard not to think about what horrifying form the Daemon hid behind his gold embroidered mask. Seconds turned to minutes, Fae and Daemon stared at each other from across the river until the Daemon finally lunged forward, he was quick for someone with such massive wings. But Jimin was quicker. He willed himself to shrink until he was a little larger than the size of a thumb and before the Deamon could even try to grab him, he jumped into the river. Holding his breathe, he searched frantically for the opening to the beaver's den, all the while, fighting against the impossibly strong current, now that his size was reduced. 

Thanking his lucky stars when he found it, Jimin lunged toward the opening with all his might, gasping for breathe when he finally resurfaced in the underground cavern. He stayed there for a what seemed like hours, with nothing but the sound of his thundering heart to keep him company. He silently thanked his oblivious beaver hosts who were sleeping soundly in an inner chamber. 

Jimin covered his eyes with his palms and raked his fingers through his hair, in his frustration, he ended up pulling at the long silvery strands that came undone from his loose braid. 

So the Daemon had come back for him after all. Why did Jimin even bother to hope that he'd seen the last of the beast? Hadn't there been something in the beast's fiery eyes that night three months ago, something resembling a crazed longing? A longing for what though? Jimin for the life of him couldn't understand.

He'd never felt more like a prey in his life. 

It was difficult to maintain his tiny form without using up all his strength, but Jimin had no choice, he was simply too big to fit in the beavers den in his natural size. When he felt like he didn't have it in him anymore, he swam back into the river and cautiously broke the surface, his eyes squinted against the suddenly too bright moonlight. The Daemon was nowhere to be seen.

Only when he'd scampered back to the relative safety of his cottage did he revert to his fully grown five feet and seven inches.

Jimin spent the next day tip toeing about his daily chores, not leaving the house unless absolutely necessary. When he spoke, he did so in whispers, he felt like a ghost in his own skin.

Sunset brought with it that same prickling sense of unease again. Jimin sighed wearily, he couldn't keep living like this. In an attempt to feel some semblance of control over his life, he walked out to the river side again. He needed to replenish his stock of herbs. As he got to work though, he heard it again, the unmistakable sound of wing beats issuing from directly overhead this time. He looked upwards to find a dark figure momentarily blotting the moon. 

_Please leave_ , he pleaded silently. _I have nothing to offer you_.

But the beast swooped towards him in a powerful arc like a bird of prey, wings narrow and streamlined against the wind to help with the speed. 

Jimin was not fast enough this time, the Daemon's outstretched arms grabbed him around his chest from behind with extraordinary strength as the beast landed on the ground with a final flutter of his giant wings.

Panic truly set in when Jimin realized that he couldn't shrink himself anymore. The Daemon apparently had magic of his own that somehow stopped him from morphing. Desperate, Jimin punched and kicked at any part of his perpetrator that he could reach, this only resulted in the Daemon grabbing his hands and pressing them to his sides, restricting movement even further like he'd been put in a straitjacket. 

With nothing left to do, he pushed his head backwards with as much force as he could muster. The back of his head hit the Daemon's mask with a solid 'thunk'. The Daemon's grip on him loosened enough for him to slip out from under his arms, but the beast was too quick, he caught Jimin's forearm and pulled him back before he could even try to shrink again.

Jimin was forced to look at his captor now, he couldn't make out an expression from within the strangely luminous eye slits of the mask. But the Daemon's posture seemed relaxed despite the force with which he held Jimin. 

He was truly left with no choice, was he? The Fae let out a resigned breathe, he didn't like using his powers to harm or cause pain. He was a healer by nature, a protector. But what could heal, could also hurt. 

So with a sudden focus of energy at his core, he clenched both his fists, dispelling the focused energy towards the place where the Daemon's hand met Jimin's forearm. The Daemon released his hold on Jimin immediately with a sharp intake of breathe, shaking his hands like he'd been stung.

Jimin did not wait to see what happened next and shrunk down to the tiniest possible size he could manage. He knew a thousand different hiding places in this forest. The Daemon could search all he wanted, he wasn't going to find him again.

Or so he thought.

\---

_It all started with a little human girl. Jimin didn't know how she'd found herself so deep in the woods. She was lost beyond possibility of ever being found again by her kind. At any rate, he thanked all the gods he believed in for bringing her to him before she fell prey to a woodland beast._

_He'd fed her and carried her on his back, he knew of a little hamlet further south of the river, so he took her there. As they approached, she hopped off his back in excitement. She seemingly recognized the path. She was finally home. Jimin breathed a sigh of relief._

_He should have turned around then, he should have returned home. But he wanted to see her off properly, make sure she reached her family, so he accompanied her into the village. People ogled at him. An actual Fae, out of the woods to bring the lost girl home._

_Her family were beside themselves with joy, asking Jimin to stay a few days and accept their hospitality. Jimin just wanted to go home so he declined._

_As he made his way to the outskirts of the village, he began to sense that he was being followed._

_Two wild looking young men appeared from behind a tree in front of him, sneering as if they'd like nothing better than to eat him up whole._

_As children, Faes were taught the trick of shrinking in size so quickly, that to an untrained eye, it would look like they disappeared._

_Just as Jimin started to shrink though, something hit him on the back of his head so hard, he literally saw stars in front of him. Once he'd shrunk down to the size of a pebble, the blinding pain rendered him immobile for a few moments. Before he could so much as sit up in dazed confusion, a low thud resonated from all sides as a glass jar came crashing down over him._

_Fae were free creatures, they lived among nature and almost never came across humanity. Capturing a Fae was almost unheard of. Jimin didn't even know if it had ever been done before._

_The men took turns peering into the jar, shaking it around and raining insults at him. Jimin was sure he'd been bruised all over from hitting the walls of the jar so many times. It took all of his effort to stay conscious._

_His jar had been shoved unceremoniously into a leather bag that hung around one of the men's necks. They rode on horsebacks now. Snatches of their conversation informed Jimin of his fate:_

_"How much do you think the Emporer will pay us for this little schmuck?"_

_"No less than three bags of gold."_

_"I heard that the old geezer's hard to impress. What if he turns us away?"_

_"How many men in glass jars has the Emporer received, I wonder? He's bound to be impressed."_

_"The little man is easy on the eyes too, I'm sure the brothel will take him for a fortune if the King refuses."_

_"Great Artemis.." Jimin whispered in shock. He was beginning to realize that getting back home was going to be much harder than he previously thought._

_A few painful hours later, a hand reached in and extracted the glass jar out of the leather bag._

_The sudden daylight seemed blinding as a result of staring at the dark interiors of the bag for so long. Jimin had never seen human civilization before that day. Any knowledge he had of it was acquired from reading the books he borrowed from his brother, Joon. He'd read about how humans lead their lives, how trade and commerce worked and how the Capital of this Kingdom was beautiful, even in its chaos._

_He'd read enough to know that that's where he was right now._

_Despite his predicament, he stared, wide eyed, at the bustling streets, the colourful markets and towering spires of the King's castle._

_By the time the men were let into the castle gates, Jimin was beginning to weaken. Maintaining this form for too long was taking a toll on him. He slipped in and out of consciousness while the men were granted audience with the King – who was a beady eyed man with a dark, long beard draped in layers of silk. Exhaustion took over Jimin at this point, he failed to stay awake despite his best efforts._

_The next time he properly opened his eyes, he found that the jar had been set upon a table in a chamber Jimin did not recognize. The King was sitting at the table, tips of his fingers pressed together as if in prayer. There was another man in the room as well, he was reading aloud from a book._

_"...The Fae are known to be remarkable healers. In fact, modern medicine uses quiet a few Fae brewed remedies for ailments such as the common cold and gout-"_

_"Lee, the only way we can win this war is if I get the Daemon on my side." The King interrupted the man's reading._

_Daemons. Jimin learnt about them from Joon's books as well. They were dark winged creatures who wore ornate masks. Fae lore sometimes suggested that the masks were a means to hide their hideous faces._

_Daemons thrived in places of conflict. Their powers grew stronger when they guided lost souls through difficult trials. But rather than helping good men get to better places, the sly creatures found easier ways to gain power._

_War_

_What greater conflict was there than the one between Kingdoms? What greater trial, than a soldier in the battlefield?_

_Daemonkind had started and ended countless wars between nations. Wars that never needed to be fought, all for power._

_There was a specific way to establish a contract between a man and a Daemon. A gift that could range from a trinket to a treasure map. It had to be of incredible value, and it had to be of the Daemon's taste._

_Greedy Emperors lined up with odd gifts to present to Daemons, hoping one of them would take their side and help them win wars. The whole thing sickened Jimin._

_The man, Lee, looked up from the book. "They are sly bastards, Daemons. It's going to be a gamble, your Highness."_

_"Not just any Daemon, Lee, I need **him**." There was a slightly mad glint in the King's eyes._

_"The one that goes by the name Kook?"_

_"Yes, he is difficult to impress."_

_"He helped win the battle of High River. He's had Lords and Nobles clamoring at his feet with gifts, of course he is hard to impress."_

_There was silence for a while as the King continued to press his fingertips together. The man called Lee resumed his reading._

_"Fae are also known as the children of the moon. This is because their skin has one of the most incredible reactions to moonlight. They seem to glow, radiating light of their own under the moon's shine."_

_The King looked up suddenly, "Lee, open the curtains!" He commanded._

_The man obliged, bowing his head once he was done. The moon shone bright and full that night. The light hit the table where Jimin's glass jar had been placed. Both the Emperor and the man named Lee gasped._

_"Remarkable." The Emperor whispered, staring at Jimin like he was an angel who'd fallen from heaven. "Summon the Daemon, I finally have a gift for him."_

_A Daemon's gift, Jimin thought, horror-struck. That's what they'd reduced him to? A deadly gift that sealed the contract of war. Jimin dropped all pride and screamed and begged and pleaded to be let go. He tried to convince the King or the guards or anyone who'd listen that no Daemon would accept him. But no one listened._

_Hasty arrangements were made. Jimin's glass jar was taken to another part of the castle, a balcony overlooking the bright lights of the city. The King and his guards waited in front of the balustrade, all eyes towards the skies._

_They did not have to wait long. Excited whispers traveled through the waiting guards when they spotted a dark shape in the sky, closing in at quiet a speed._

_The Daemon glided easily through the sky, flapping his wings occasionally to gain momentum. He swooped in and landed feet first on the balcony and knelt down in front of the Emperor. His wings closed in on themselves and fit so snugly on his back that it blended in with his attire. It could easily be mistaken for the feathery backside of the leather top he was wearing. The long feathers at the tips of his wings curled over his shoulders, resembling shoulder pads._

_Something about the Daemon made the hair on the back of Jimin's neck stand. He had never felt fear so visceral before in his life. It was like he'd been handed the death sentence and the Daemon was his executioner._

_The King exchanged a few words with the masked beast and then gestured at one of his guards to bring the glass jar._

_Jimin knew by now that his protests made no impact, all there was left now was to face the enemy. So he raised himself to his fullest height (or as high as the confines of the jar allowed) despite his weariness and looked up as the Daemon reached out to hold the jar. He wouldn't show fear even if he felt it. That would be like loosing the battle even before it had begun._

_Through each of the gold lined, almond shaped eye slits of the mask, Jimin could see himself reflected off of the Daemon's wide eyes. The moon was bright in the sky and Jimin’s skin glowed in the lightest shades of blue and lavender. The Daemon brought the jar closer to his face and Jimin could see his eyes grow wider. A milli second of a pause and then his massive wings came open on both sides so suddenly, that the nearby guards drew back in shock._

_Without taking his eyes off the jar, or Jimin, the Daemon stepped off the balustrade and flew into the night._

\---

_The Daemon perched on the topmost branch of an ancient Beech tree, still holding the glass jar up to his face._

_Under the bright moonlight, Jimin noticed that the Daemon's eyes were a deep shade of fiery amber, a sharp contrast to Jimin's icy grey. The Daemon's gaze was intense, it sent Jimin's heartbeat thundering. He stood against the farthest wall of the glass jar, trying to put as much distance between himself and those hungry eyes as he could._

_For how long they stayed that way, Jimin didn't know, but his mind was racing. Back when he had been shoved into the leather bag, he used up all his energy to kick at the lid of the jar. It didn't budge at first, but eventually it began to loosen. Jimin didn't have a lot of energy left in the end to push it all the way, but if he was in a sufficiently open space, he could let himself grow in size, just large enough to fully open the lid and escape. To actually get away with it though, he would need to distract the beast first._

_"You accepted the gift." Jimin finally broke the silence, standing up straight._

_"Huh?" The Deamon wasn't expecting to be spoken to._

_"The Emperor's gift" Jimin gestured at the jar around him, "you accepted it"_

_"Uh yeah, although, that was not my initial plan."_

_When the Daemon started to speak, Jimin had expected a growl or a snarl, something that sounded appropriate for a beast, but his voice was smooth, almost sweet, like he'd only just grown out of boyhood. This was such a contradiction to the Daemon's muscular predatory form, it put Jimin on edge._

_"But then what changed?" He pressed on._

_"But then I saw you." He sounded almost breathless, eyes wider than ever._

_Daemons did have an affinity for small shiny objects, which was basically what Jimin must have looked like. Jimin sighed. If only he could get the Daemon to look away for just one second, that's all he would need. He decided to change the topic._

_"The Emperor wants you so you can win his war for him." He began walking in a small circle inside the jar._

_"Quiet introspective for a Fae, but yes I see that he does."_

_Jimin decided to ignore the snide remark, "He plans horrible things, lots of death."_

_"Sure he does, little Fae."_

_"You are still going to help him, now that you've accepted his gift?"_

_The Daemon paused, "I guide mislead souls through conflict. That's what feeds me, keeps my wings strong. A war of such proportions would be a feeding ground for my kind. Why wouldn't I want that?" He cocked his head to one side, his dark locks of hair blew gently across his mask with the breeze._

_"Your wings, at the expense of all the lives you'll help destroy?" Jimin asked incredulously._

_The Daemon let out a bark of laughter "Humans will go to war with or without a Daemon by their side. It's in their nature to destroy one another."_

_"Yeah, but don't you see, you could help change that, guide them out of their path of war! Why would you choose to help them with something so terrible when you could do so much good?"_

_The Daemon let out another bark of laughter, looking away in his exasperation. This was all the distraction Jimin needed. He pushed himself to grow larger and shot up against the lid of the jar, it popped open and he was out into the cold night air._

_Fae, unlike Daemon kind, didn't need wings to fly. They floated through the air almost as if they were being cradled by the wind. Jimin flew into the city, meandering through people and houses, all the while maintaining his minuscule size. He was exhausted beyond his limits and everything hurt, but he was going to get home, even if it killed him to get there._

\---

Jimin sat atop a branch of an old oak, watching the river rush down in steep cascades ahead of him. It was early, the sun had barely risen. Jimin hadn't tied his long flowing silver hair in a braid like he usually did, so the wind carried it along, making the silk like strands dance carelessly to it's tune.

He'd been hiding all night, trying and failing to get some sleep in the cave behind the waterfall. All the while, just one thought riddled his mind, what did the Daemon want from him? Did he think of Jimin as a possession since the King literally gave Jimin away like he was a gift? Did the Daemon think Jimin was something that rightfully belonged to him? 

Jimin was a Fae, he was a free creature. He couldn't be bought or sold like a common slave. Human currency held no value for him, neither did Daemon laws. He hugged his knees, hoping he'd never have to see the beast again.

Fate seemed to have a sense of humor because a shadow cast over him from above just at that moment and Jimin looked up to find, yet again, the winged monster.

But this time, he didn't come alone.

He was carrying what looked like another one of his kind. Even from this distance, Jimin could tell that this other Daemon was wounded. His wings were splayed at odd angles, his ornate mask was cracked, revealing parched lips and his dark clothing was wet with what was unmistakably blood.

The Daemon landed on the ground before the Oak tree and slowly lowered his injured companion to the ground and spoke directly to Jimin.

"He's- my brother- he's dying. No one could help him, and I didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't come with me so I brought him to you." The Daemon sounded breathless and desperate, he knelt down in front of his fallen brother and looked up at Jimin in a silent plea.

Jimin didn't have to think twice, he flew down from the tree to where the wounded Daemon lay unconscious and ripped his shirt off.

It looked unmistakably like an arrow wound. It was deep and had been clumsily stitched together. But the wound had reopened, probably due to the bumpy journey here, and was bleeding freely now. Jimin didn't think he could do much to save the poor creature. He looked like he'd lost too much blood. 

But Jimin was a healer, he wouldn't give up without trying his best.

So he got to work, tearing a piece of his own clothing and drenching it in river water, then he collected a few herbs from the riverside, crushed them with his hands and smeared the paste over the wet cloth. He then cleaned the Deamon's torso with it. This would have to do for now, Jimin thought as he held his breathe and focused all his energy on the gruesome wound, his hand hovering inches over it. Slowly but steadily, it began to close.

All the while, the Daemon knelt and watched Jimin work on his brother with an awed silence. Jimin could tell he was awed by the way his wide eyes followed Jimin's every move through the mask. He gasped out loud when he saw the wound begin to close under Jimin's magic.

"Don't get too hopeful, he's lost too much blood and has a fever." Jimin said once he had finished closing the wound. "Come on, help me carry your brother back to my cottage."

"Taehyung." The Daemon said quietly.

"What?" Jimin asked, confused.

"His name is Taehyung, and I am Jungkook."

\---

Namjoon threw Jimin a troubled glance from across Jimin's kitchen. His brother had casually decided to pay him a visit that morning, only to find Jimin's home in a state of chaos.

They were now frantically trying to brew up a potion that would help with Taehyung's burning fever.

Meanwhile, Jungkook wouldn't leave his brother's side. He sat on the floor facing an unconscious Taehyung who had been carefully laid on the couch.

Once Jimin was satisfied with how the potion looked, he brought it over to Taehyung. Jungkook scooted over to make way.

"I hope this works." Jimin whispered as he brought the concoction to Taehyung's chapped lips.

\---

It was around noon and Taehyung was still burning with fever. The potion usually took a few hours to work so Jimin hoped that he would see some improvement before nightfall. If not, he would somehow have to break the news to Jungkook. Deciding to take a break, he peered outside to find Jungkook kicking at rocks on the riverside. He walked up to him.

"You could've just told me about him instead of trying to kidnap me, you know." Jimin walked up behind the Daemon.

"Would you have believed me if I did?" He asked.

Jimin thought about it for a while, "You're right, I wouldn't have."

Jungkook chuckled "You really think me a monster, don't you, Jimin?"

"Aren't you?" Jimin asked, eyebrows raised.

Jungkook sighed. "Like I said, we don't create wars, we only help end them."

"You have the power to stop them from happening altogether." Jimin folded his arms.

"Do I Jimin? Really, do I? After what you said to me back at the Capital, I tried, I really did. I offered ideas for peace negotiations, diplomatic talks I even suggested sending in spies or assassins so we avoid heavy casualties. The King refused every single thing I came up with. War is glory, he said. It's the honourable way to greatness. Don't you see? Humans, they want this. All I can do is offer words of guidance. Whether they heed my words is entirely up to them. I was so against a war that the King began suspecting me of being a spy, colluding with the enemy. In a fit of fury, he ordered his men to shoot on sight if they ever found me. They did find me, but Taehyung was there too and-" Jungkook punched the bark of a nearby tree in frustration.

Great Artemis, was this somehow Jimin's fault? "I'm- I'm so sorry." was all Jimin could manage to say.

"We have these laws, you see." Jungkook continued, his fist still against the tree. "Especially when the gift bearer is a powerful person, he cannot be displeased. The King came strutting into the Daemon's fortress a few days after and demanded to speak to our chieftain. He expressed his dissatisfaction with the way I spoke to him and our Chief- my father, he had to apologize to the King even though he’d shot down one of our own kin." Jungkook sighed. "I was then ordered to help the bastard win his war whether I liked it or not. The troops leave in a few days time and I leave with them."

"Oh-" Jimin was shaken, he didn't know what to say.

Jungkook turned to him suddenly, his golden eyes so fierce that Jimin took a few steps back. "You better fix him up Jimin. If he dies, it's all my fault, and I will not be able to live with that."

\---

The potion worked wonders. The fever subsided that very night. Namjoon took his leave and returned home after sun down, wishing Jimin good luck and begging him to be careful. 

Jimin set to work soon after, brewing a few more potions to help with strength enhancement and blood replenishment. 

He tended to Taehyung diligently all night. If Jungkook was to be believed, this was all Jimin's fault too and this fact ate away at his gut.

Jungkook slept on the floor beside Taehyung with his mask still on. Jimin silently slipped a pillow underneath his head. Maybe it was because he'd been meeting Jungkook in his nightmares for so long, but Jimin's heart rate doubled every time he got too close to Jungkook. 

He took a step back and stared at the pair of siblings. They wore similar dark clothing, like it was a uniform. But their masks were different. Jimin was familiar with Jungkook's mask, which was plain velvety black except for the golden lining around the eyes. Taehyung's mask, however, was covered in golden vine like patterns from forehead to cheeks, where the mask broke off into ragged edges. He wondered of it's significance, or if it even had any.

Jimin let out a weary sigh and walked over to the kitchen to make himself a pot of tea. It'd been a long day but he wasn't sleepy. It felt disorienting, hosting two creatures who, until yesterday he'd considered vile and monstrous. He was in fact still finding it difficult to breathe whenever he felt Jungkook's eyes on him. Those eyes- the very thought of them sent shivers down Jimin's spine. 

But in sleep, the Daemon who haunted his nightmares somehow looked different. Less wild and not as intimidating. He was curled up to one side and his wings were spread loosely around him, it reminded Jimin of mother ducks, who shielded their ducklings by throwing their wings around them. He smiled at the thought. 

He still didn't fully trust Jungkook, but he was intrigued by him. The Daemon had remembered Jimin’s words, had even acted on them. And that had lead to his eventual doom. Jimin sent a little prayer to Lady Artemis, he would need all the strength and luck he could get. He had to make this right somehow.

\---

Taehyung was still unconscious, but he looked so much better in the morning. His lips were redder, his skin had regained some colour as well. With this new developement, came a surprising change in Jungkook. His spirits rose considerably, he literally jumped around the cottage in relief and joy. It was almost cute. Jimin was beginning to suspect that he really was as young as he sounded. 

Jungkook helped him with chores all day, he seemed incredibly interested in everything Jimin did, asking questions and trying to learn. 

Over the next few days, Jimin began to notice that everything about Jungkook was a contradiction. He had the physique and aura not unlike the dark stone sculptures that crouched in the crooks and crevices of grim gothic churches Jimin had seen at the Capital. And yet, he was sunshine and brightness personified.

It was like he was incapable of sitting still. He chased after butterflies, tried to catch fish with his bare hands, hung upside down from trees and occupied way too much space, making Jimin's little cottage seem inadequate. It was only a matter of time before Jimin’s secluded forest became acclimated to this foreign presence. The deer, the beavers, the rabbits and the birds- even the trees seemed to be fond of him.

There was very little Jimin could do to stop himself from following suite.

Jimin was brewing his regular batch of potions one morning when he felt a tug in his hair. He turned around to find Jungkook in the process of raking his fingers through the silvery strands. 

He looked up at Jimin. "I have never seen silver hair before I met you." He explained.

Jimin smiled and reached out to pluck a feather from Jungkook's shoulder, making him jump. "And I haven't seen such giant black feathers until I met you. It could be incredibly medicinal, you never know." He winked and turned around to his potions, letting a giggling Jungkook continue to play with his hair. He was attempting to braid it now, Jimin could tell, and this made him smile wider.

They found themselves on the riverside that night, Jungkook lay on the grass with his arms folded under his head and Jimin sat beside him. They both looked up at the sky.

"I like this place. I have half a mind of building a cottage next to yours and staying here and never going back. But I'd miss the books at home." Jungkook sighed.

"Really, books are the only things you'd miss about home?"

"We live by the ocean in a massive fortress made of stone. It's cold all year round and the giant fireplaces do nothing to help. Trust me, the books are my only source of comfort back there- well, books and Taehyung." He lifted one hand above him and spread his fingers.

"I have books here as well."

Jungkook snorted, "Not _'150 magical remedies'_ or _'human society: a guide_ ' I'm talking _'A thousand and one adventures across space and time_ ', stories, Jimin. With heroes and Gods and dragons and romance. Stories about other worlds and other stars." Jungkook's voice sounded distant and wistful. He closed his outstretched hand in a fist, like he was grabbing something invisible.

"Other stars? What stories are there to tell about stars?" Jimin asked incredulously.

"I think that every star we see in the sky has a story. And I'm convinced that somewhere out there, there's another me and another you, and they're going on adventures as we speak."

"You are crazy-"

"See that one there?" He pointed at a star "We're Dragon slayers in that world. We travel the lands in search of dragons and glory."

"Absolutely ridiculous-"

"And that one" He pointed at another star, "We are singers and we are known world over for our beautiful songs-"

"I fear for your sanity, I really do."

Jungkook chuckled, "There's no harm in dreaming, you know."

“Well, if you like this place, you are free to visit any time you want. I will build you another bed, you can stay with me.” Jimin had been living on his own almost all his life, but now the thought of going back to having the cottage to himself brought a tinge of sadness.

“You really mean that?” Jungkook asked quietly, sounding more like a boy than ever.

“Why would I say things I don’t mean?” Jimin cocked his head, looking down at him with a kind smile.

Jungkook reached out and moved a few loose strands of hair away from Jimin’s face. “You are beautiful.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Jimin knew what he felt all too well. The warmth in his chest, the racing of his heart, he knew what it meant. He just didn’t know if it was right to feel this way. They were as different as two creatures could get and yet, as they sat there beside the moonlit river, it somehow didn’t seem to matter.

“Thank you” He said, smiling until his eyes mirrorred the crescent of the moon above. He gave Jungkook’s outstretched hand a little squeeze. “I think it’s time we head back. I need to check up on Taehyung now.”

And so they made their way back to the cottage. Jimin washed up and headed for the kitchen when he heard a stirring from the couch, turning around, he saw Taehyung attempting to sit up. Both Jungkook and Jimin rushed over to help him.

\---

Taehyung was sitting on the couch, drinking soup while his brother and Jimin sat on the floor, watching him.

When he was done, Jimin jumped up and grabbed the bowl, "Do you want more soup? I can get some for you."

Taehyung shook his head and lifted his hand to his face, he took off his mask and pulled Jimin down into a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into Jimin's ear.

"It's nothing- I uh- woah, you're beautiful." Jimin blurted out, before he could stop himself, because he had never seen a face more stunning than Taehyung’s in his life.

Taehyung grinned weakly in reply.

"Why do you cover your face?" Jimin asked, unable to control his curiosity.

"It's in our culture to only show our faces to the people we trust."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I used to think your kind hid their faces because of how hideous they looked."

"What, no! Although, some of us definitely do look better with the mask on than without it." Taehyung chuckled.

Jimin turned to Jungkook with a slight smile, "Do you not trust me?"

"He brought me to you, I'm sure he trusts you plenty." Taehyung said, lying back down on the couch.

"Well then, why won't you ever show me your face?" Jimin asked.

Jungkook ruffled his hair, looking uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. "Uh, Taehyung is the best looking in our family."

"So hideous face it is, then." Jimin grinned.

"He's just shy." Taehyung said, looking at his brother fondly.

\---

Jungkook woke Jimin up early next morning.

"What is it, is Taehyung ok?" Jimin got out of his bed in slight panic.

"He's ok, everything is good, Jimin listen to me" Jungkook grabbed hold of Jimin's shoulders. "I have to leave now, the troops will be out of the city by midday and I need to catch up."

Jimin's heart sank. "Do you have to go?"

Jungkook shook his head "I don't have a choice. I know I haven't thanked you properly for saving my brother's life." He took something out of his pocket and placed it in Jimin's hand, closing his fist around it.

Jimin looked down at his hand, on his palm was a spherical piece of amber with a single tiny black feather in it. "It's so pretty, but you do not need to thank me." Jimin muttered.

"Nonsense. You saved his life. And it's not just pretty, if you're ever lost, you can use it to find your way. Just hold it tight in your hand and think of where you want to go."

Jimin's eyes grew wide, "It's a piece of your magic."

"Yeah" he mumbled, not looking at Jimin.

"Well, I cannot let you leave empty handed." Jimin said, running to the kitchen and finding a little potion bottle and handing it to Jungkook. "Pour this on any external wound and it should heal pretty quick. Just don't drink it. Makes your brain go fuzzy if you do. It's a piece of my magic and I hope it keeps you safe."

Jungkook pocketed the bottle and pulled Jimin in for a hug. "Thanks for everything. I leave my brother in your care." He spoke into Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin didn't like how much he enjoyed this warm and fluttery feeling that bubbled up in his chest and gave him goosebumps all over. Nevertheless, he hugged Jungkook tighter, not really wanting to let go.

They stayed that way for a while, then Jungkook pulled away, "I'll be back soon, I promise." He said.

"Won't you show me your face before you leave, at least?" Jimin asked hopefully.

"Uh, I'm not as pretty as my brother." Jungkook shrugged, “You’d only be disappointed.”

"I don't care if you're not pretty.” Jimin said defiantly. “You know what I look like, don’t you think it's only fair that I see what you look like?"

"Well, that's the first thing I'll do when I return then." Jungkook said, with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Jimin crossed his arms, this was bothering him more than it probably should, "How am I supposed to know it’s you and not some stranger showing up at my doorstep if I don’t know what you look like?" he asked with a pout.

Jungkook, who was standing at the door, crossed the distance between them in two strides before Jimin could even blink. Their faces now inches away from each other as Jungkook slid a hand behind Jimin’s neck and brought his face closer, their foreheads touching.

“You will know it’s me.” Jungkook whispered with a certainty in his quiet voice, his piercing amber eyes almost hypnotic as they gazed into Jimin's.

With that, he turned to leave and Jimin, who couldn’t hold his breath any longer, released it in a slow exhale as he clutched the table for support.

\---

Jimin spent the next few days in silent anticipation. His wide grey eyes would constantly scan the skies as he went about his daily tasks. The departure of Jungkook had left a gaping hole in Jimin’s life that he couldn’t seem to replace. It was frustrating, feeling his heart rate double at the sound of fluttering wings or a particularly loud gust of wind. Everything reminded him of Jungkook now.

Taehyung seemed to notice Jimin’s unease and had tried to reassure him, “It usually takes a few weeks, sometimes a few months for him to return. Don’t look so worried my little Fae.” He would say with a smile that reached his beautiful amber eyes.

Taehyung was comfortable company. He wasn’t as loud or cheerful as Jungkook, probably owing to the near fatal wound on his side, but he was recovering quick, and that brought a lot of relief to Jimin. Once he was strong enough to move around, Taehyung would insist on helping Jimin with the chores. Jimin blatantly refused his help, “I will let you work only after you’re well enough to use your wings. Not before.” He would say sternly.

A month passed by like this, Taehyung was now able to fly short distances without the pain in his chest being too much of a hindrance. Jimin promised him that if he continued to rest and eat and drink Jimin’s potions, he would be able to fly out of here in no time.

Jimin, meanwhile missed Jungkook. It surprised him and scared him a little how just three short weeks with the Daemon had left him feeling so attached. He sat by the river one night, reminiscing the memories he’d made with Jungkook in that spot. He held the Amber talisman up against the moonlight and wondered if he could use it to find Jungkook. Jimin was sure that by now Jungkook had forgotten the promise he’d made on the day he left for the war. One day, after Taehyung left for home maybe Jimin could try using the talisman to find him. He didn’t know why he wanted to see Jungkook so bad, maybe just to make sure that he was okay, that nothing bad had happened to him.

Jimin looked up at the stars and wondered if Jungkook was right about there being worlds beyond this one. The very thought boggled his mind, nonetheless, he sent a prayer to Artemis hoping that Jungkook was safe and happy in this world and in every other world.

He slept uneasily that night. For the first time in a long time, he was visited by a nightmare. This was not one of his old dreams. Vivid as a vision, it showed him Jungkook, but he seemed to be in pain. Someone had tied him with thick metal chains that entangled with his wings, which looked painfully bent in odd angles. He didn’t struggle, he just stared at someone past Jimin’s range of vision, his eyes glowing with rage like Jimin hadn’t ever seen before.

Jimin woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare had sent his heart racing like he’d been running for miles without rest. Jimin was about to run his hands through his hair when he realized that he was holding the amber talisman. He could feel it’s heat as it pulsed angrily in his hand as if it was a living, breathing thing. As he stared at it in disbelief, he somehow knew. He knew that this was not just a nightmare. The talisman had shown him this vision, he was sure of it. Putting his cloak around himself with shaking hands, he ran to wake Taehyung up.

“That’s strange, I have never heard of talismans behaving like this before.” Taehyung was frowning down at the little glowing piece of amber.

“I am going to fetch Namjoon. You are not strong enough to travel yet so I will have to put you in Namjoon’s care for now.”

“Where will you go?” Taehyung asked, frown deepening.

“To find Jungkook, of course!” Jimin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Jimin, I don’t think what you saw in your nightmare was a vision. Talismans are not known to penetrate the dreams of a person. Maybe you were holding it as you slept, thinking of Jungkook so it heated up trying to find him for you, but the dream couldn’t have been related to the talisman.”

“But it felt so real.” Jimin whispered, resting his face in his hands.

Taehyung shook his head. “That’s not how the talisman works. It shows you the way, not the destination. If you wanted to find Jungkook, it would show you the path that you must take to best reach him, not where he actually is.”

“But-“

“Get some sleep, Jiminah. I know you worry for my brother, but he is strong. He’s been on a hundred such journeys and has returned unscathed every single time. This time will be no different. You’ll see.”

But Jimin was not convinced. As day turned to night, his uneasiness only grew. He knew to trust his instincts at times like these and his instinct told him that something had gone awry. The vision of Jungkook tied up and hurt like that wouldn’t leave him, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

Come sundown, Jimin found the strongest mare among a herd of wild horses in the meadows East of the river. He spoke to her about his predicament and she agreed to take him to the land of humans. Jimin first rode to Namjoon’s little cabin and asked him to keep an eye on Taehyung.

“Minnie, what do you think you’re doing? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you left the woods? Wasn’t that one time enough to cause a lifetime of trouble?” Joon’s expression was laced with concern.

Jimin looked down at the ground, not knowing how to explain his fears, “Joon, I saw him. It was a vision and he looked hurt. I-“

“You would leave all this behind-“ He gestured at the forest around them “- for _him_?”

Jimin took a step back, “Uh, I’m not leaving for good, Joonie, I will be back once I’ve made sure he’s ok.”

Namjoon shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Do you hear yourself? Is this love, little brother?”

Jimin’s eyes widened, he’d been carefully avoiding that word every time he thought of Jungkook. Fondness, yes, affection, surely, but Love? He hoped not.

“I- just- look, it’s my fault he’s in such bad terms with the King, my fault Taehyung is hurt. I cannot live with myself if he suffered any longer on my account-“

“Jimin, you haven’t answered my question yet.” Namjoon was frowning at him with his arms crossed.

Jimin averted his eyes from Namjoon’s gaze, he hated seeing him so worried, “I care for him, he is good and kind and not at all what I first thought he was. And now the thought of him hurting like that, I can’t bear it.” Jimin finally said, his voice small.

Namjoon sighed and walked up to Jimin, he put both his hands on his brother’s shoulders and looked him in the eye, “I hope that at the end of all this, whatever ‘this’ is, it isn’t you who’s hurting the most. I just hope that I still have my brother with me after all this is over.” He pulled Jimin in for a hug.

“I will come back to you, Joonie, I will.” Jimin wiped away a tear.

“I will wait for you.”

\---

He did not tell Taehyung he was leaving, he couldn’t waste any more time, he would let Namjoon take care of that. Jimin rode across forests and meadows and valleys with the warmth of the talisman guiding him through it all. It was early next morning when he saw the many spired and turreted structures of the Capital. Fate really did have a sense of humor.

As he entered the city limits, Jimin pulled the hood of his travelling cloak over his silver hair. He couldn’t risk getting recognized as a Fae. The talisman lead him to a sprawling white mansion, not too far away from the King’s castle. It was still fairly early in the morning. Jimin dismounted the mare and shrunk in size. The talisman told him that the North Eastern window was open and it would lead him right to Jungkook. Heart pounding in his chest, Jimin flew up to the window, it was open, and sure enough, he saw his nightmare come to life in the dingy room inside.

Jungkook was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head bent down, thick rusty metal chains bound him thoroughly, not even allowing for his wings to close completely. His clothes were torn and his body bloodied.

It pained Jimin to see him like this. The room was dark and it didn’t seem like there was anyone else in it, so Jimin flew in and grew back to his normal size as he approached Jungkook. He placed a hand on the Daemon’s chest. His heartbeat seemed stable, he was asleep. Jimin shut his eyes and poured all of the energy he had in him onto his palm that pressed flat against Jungkook’s chest, willing him to heal, willing his pain to go away.

Jungkook stirred under Jimin’s touch. His golden eyes flickered open and landed on Jimin.

“Little Fae…” He sounded gruff from sleep but gentle nonetheless, and then his eyes widened, more alert, almost panicked, “You shouldn’t be here.” He said in a low, urgent voice.

“Yeah, I’m getting out of here once I figure out how to break your shackles” Jimin looked around the room for heavy objects he could use to break the chains with.

“Jimin, look at me.” Jimin snapped his head back to look at Jungkook “Please leave, you’ve done more than enough for me, I will be okay, please- just go.” He whispered in that same urgent tone, his eyes imploring.

“I’m not leaving without you.” Jimin replied resolutely.

“This is a trap, Jimin, please leave, they are after you, they want you-“ Jungkook stopped speaking abruptly and looked up at something behind Jimin, inhaling a sharp breathe.

Before Jimin could look around, he felt something cold and heavy clamp around his neck. Panicking, he tried to shrink, but realized with tinge of horror that he couldn’t. He brought his hands up to the thing around his neck, it felt like a rusty metal choker, as he felt around it’s edges he realized that it was attached to a chain. Had he been put in a dog collar?

Jungkook was struggling violently against his chains now, staring horror-struck at Jimin’s captor “LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!” He roared.

“Told you he’d come for you, Daemon.” A quiet, gleeful voice said from behind Jimin. The voice was vaguely familiar, as if from an old dream- or a nightmare. “I had men on the lookout all over the city for you, little Fae, but you showed up right at my doorstep. This is beyond convenient.” The man cackled.

His captor roughly grabbed him by the arm, but Jimin turned around and did not waste time in focusing a wave of energy into where the man’s skin came in contact with his, willing him to feel pain. He released Jimin immediately.

“Try that one more time, and I will hurt you ten times over.” The man said through gritted teeth.

Recognition finally hit Jimin right then. This man was Lee, the scholar who’d been reading about Faes in the King’s castle on the night of Jimin’s capture.

“We’ll see about that, human.” Jimin said in an undertone and advanced towards the bearded man, flexing his fingers, ready to fight.

“Are you sure you want to challenge me on this, Fae?” Lee had scrambled to the far end of the room and was now clutching at a lever that was sticking out of an ugly metal contraption. Jimin noticed with some trepidation that the chain attached to the collar on his neck was harnessed to the contraption Lee was standing next to. “For weeks now I have thought of nothing but the ways to capture you again. If you think I have not planned this out carefully-“ He pulled the lever and Jimin fell to the ground instantly. Everything hurt, every limb, every muscle, every cell in his body felt like it was on fire. “-you are wrong.” Lee finished with a smirk.

“Don’t hurt him, please, I’ll do anything, please just let him go-” Jungkook cried and Jimin could hear the rattle of chains as Jungkook struggled against them. “Please-“ He continued to beg “-please just stop-“

Lee pulled the lever back up and Jimin gasped in relief as the burning subsided.

“So this is what it takes to break a mighty Daemon.” Lee remarked, “Hurt his precious little Fae and he’s begging on his knees.”

“One of these days, I will burn down everything you own and love” Jungkook growled, weighing each word menacingly.

“Not if you want your Fae alive after all this.” Lee replied dismissively. “Get up now little man, I want you to set your Daemon free. I’m afraid he’d strangle me if I do it myself.” He slid a key across the floor towards where Jimin lay panting.

Upon registering what Lee had just said, Jimin grabbed the key and stumbled towards Jungkook. He unlocked the Daemon’s shackles with shaking hands.

As soon as his chains came undone, Jungkook charged towards Lee like a tiger who’d broken free from his trap.

But Lee simply held up a crossbow. “Begone, monster. Your services are no longer required here.”

“You will burn in hell for this.”

“If that’s the price I have to pay, then so be it.” Lee replied darkly. “Now leave.”

Jungkook turned to Jimin, “Why did you come?” he whispered, his horror filled eyes searched Jimin’s face desperately.

Jimin was too shocked to speak. Instead, he placed his hand on Jungkook’s chest and dispelled as much energy into him as he had left.

Jungkook caught his arm and moved it away from his chest, “Stop, you will need all your strength. Please promise me that you won’t give up, promise me that you’ll keep fighting.”

Jimin nodded mutely.

Jungkook intertwined his fingers with Jimin’s “I will see you again. Please stay alive for me.” He then tore his gaze away, let go of his hand and perched on the window sill like a bird, ready to leap.

“Before you go, Daemon” Lee said in a warning tone, “know that I have eyes everywhere in this city. If I ever get wind of you or your sly friends plotting against me, I will make sure the Fae doesn’t see the light of day again.”

Jungkook looked sideways, his mask glittered brightly under the morning sun rays as he wordlessly opened his impossibly wide wings and flew out in a gust of wind.

\---

Jimin thought he knew what it felt like to be trapped before, to be rendered completely helpless. Turned out he was wrong. Soon after Jungkook left, his arms and legs were bound and he was unceremoniously dragged to a smaller, lamp lit, windowless room that looked like a devil’s workshop. Gutted animals lay with their organs splayed open on tables. Shelves upon shelves of what looked like preserved body parts decorated all four walls. It hadn’t even been a few minutes since he’d been dragged there and already this place was Jimin’s own personal hell.

But no matter what his circumstance, he promised himself that he wouldn’t give up. For Namjoon, for Jungkook. So he kept his eyes and ears open. He listened and observed, trying to gauge the severity of his predicament.

He learnt a lot in the first two days alone. He learnt that Lee was a powerful man. Being the head Scholar and Physician for the King, he had a lot of people studying under him and spying for him.

He learned that Lee had become obsessed with finding Jimin ever since he saw Jungkook using his healing potion to help a young wounded soldier on the way back from the war. The scholar knew enough about Daemon medicine to know that this was not of their creation. This could only be the fabled magic of a Fae. He hadn’t slept a wink since then, the possibilities of healing wounds in a heartbeat like that, it would change the medicine world. That’s when he’d gotten the demented idea of luring Jimin in through Jungkook.

Jimin also learned that no matter what his status or ranking, Lee couldn’t have held Jungkook hostage for too long. If the Daemon remained missing for long enough, his family would grow suspicious and as Jimin had experienced firsthand, no place was safe enough to hide from Daemonkind. It had been a risky gamble, a shot in the dark and Jimin had fallen for it.

As for what Lee wanted from Jimin himself, that part was easy to figure out. With all the herbs and potions from the Royal apothecary at his disposal, Jimin was asked to brew his healing potion, over and over again as Lee took notes, tried to brew it alongside Jimin, tested the potions on various test subjects (rats and moles, usually) and took notes some more.

It was quickly apparent that no matter how hard he tried, Lee could not recreate the potion. The brew required Jimin’s magic to become potent. This knowledge drove the scholar on edge.

Two more days of this and Jimin was starting to feel weak, he tried to explain to his captor that he couldn’t go on making his potions in this Sun-less room surrounded by death, he needed to be back in his little forest. The woods needed him. He even offered to keep sending potions out to the apothecary if they needed it.

But the maddened scholar had shaken his head, "The demand would never meet the supply if humans did not learn to make it themselves, especially during war or decease, and that would mean only the rich could afford while the poor suffered. Society as we know it would crumble” he said, running his hands across his face in frustration. “This knowledge is my curse, knowing that I have this elixir, this god sent potion in my hands, knowing that I cannot recreate it. I’m afraid I can never set you free.”

Jimin began stealing tools from the workshop shelves soon after. The collar around his neck seemed to have a unique lock system, he couldn’t pick it no matter how hard he tried. The only key was with Lee, safely hidden in his own person.

A week into his capture, Lee had begun to change his tactics. Sometimes, Jimin would eat his food and grow extremely drowsy, only to wake up hours later with strange cuts and wounds on his arms and torso. Lee was cutting him open, probably to take his blood, or to take something more. Jimin was now more frightened than he’d ever been in his life. He needed the key, he needed to get out of here.

In the next few days, the scholar visited Jimin a lot less frequently. Something had happened in the city, someone had killed the leader of the local socialist rebels and this had the population divided into two. A bloody fight had errupted and lots of people ended up dying. Lee would ask Jimin to make potions from dawn to dusk, having used up the entire batch he’d kept saved in a matter of hours.

“I could come up there and heal them myself.” Jimin had suggested, “I can heal faster than I can brew.”

Lee had vehemently rejected this idea at first, but he returned a few hours later looking tired and resigned. “I think I can take you up there for a few hours.”

Jimin, along with the metal contraption that was being used to painfully control him, were taken up to what must have been the living room of the mansion. The furniture had been pushed against the walls and the room was full of people, either injured or dying. Several people in the standard brown clothing of nurses were tending to these men.

Jimin noticed that every single wounded person in this room was wearing the uniform of the King’s guard.

“Lee,” Jimin had whispered with a frown, “am I only just treating the King’s men?”

“Well, I am trying to keep the knowledge of you and your potion within the palace walls for now.”

Jimin started working, all the while keeping an eye on Lee, waiting, hoping he could get near enough to the man to steal the key, but Lee made sure he was never within arm’s reach of Jimin, the sly man.

Around mid day, the door to the room opened again and two boys in nurse’s clothing entered the room carrying a battered looking middle aged man, also in the uniform of the Royal guard.

“Ah, we don’t have space for more in here, take him to the medical house!” Lee yelled from across the room.

“But he seemed pretty important, Sire!” One of the boys who had his face covered haphazardly in brown clothing yelled back. The boys brought the injured man towards where Jimin sat, laying him beside the man Jimin was working on.

Lee came up to the injured old man now, crouching over him with his back to Jimin.

Meanwhile, the boy with his face covered came closer and whispered, “Jimin, don’t freak out” and he pulled down the cloth from his face to reveal his beautiful features.

“Taehyung???” Jimin almost wheezed, not able to contain his happiness upon seeing a familiar face.

“Sshh!! Do you know where the key is?” He pointed at Jimin’s neck.

“The scholar keeps it with him around his neck at all times.” Jimin whispered back.

Taehyung nodded to his companion, who Jimin only just noticed had been staring right at him with impossibly wide amber eyes. Jimin had never seen that pretty, boyish face before, but those eyes, those unmistakable eyes-

Before Jimin could register anything else though, the two of them turned to Lee, quick as lightning, Taehyung swung his arm around the scholar, taking out a knife from his pocket. “Move, and I’ll slit your throat old man.” He whispered venomously.

Jimin looked around the room, everyone else but them were either wounded or unconscious. No other nurse or guard seemed to be present in the room at the moment.

The other curiously familiar boy came back and knelt down in front of Jimin, he had the key in his hand and used it to hurriedly unlock the metal collar. Jimin rubbed his neck in relief and immediately let out a squeak because the boy had lifted him up with surprising ease. With a loud whoosh, a pair of wings opened up behind the boy and he flew straight out of the window holding Jimin tightly in his arms.

“I’m sorry it took us so long to come back and get you.” He said. It was right then, listening to his voice, that Jimin was finally sure.

“Jungkook?”

“Yeah?”

Jimin chuckled, staring shamelessly at his face, at his pretty nose and pretty lips and pretty chin, every thing about him was pretty.

“You’re beautiful.”

Jungkook let out a laugh in response “Is that the first thing you say to me? I’m actually relieved, because I expected you to beat me up for leaving you there for so long.”

Jimin held on to Jungkook tighter, digging his face into his chest. As they soared through the clouds, his heart soared higher. He felt safe.

He’d drifted off to sleep somewhere along the way, when he opened his eyes again, he was staring at an unfamiliar stone ceiling. Dull orange-ish light danced along the periphery of his vision, he looked sideways to find a dark silhouette against a blazing fireplace. He squinted and Namjoon’s face came into view.

“Hello there” Jimin whispered.

Namjoon simply bent forward and placed his head lightly on Jimin’s chest. “I thought I’d never see you again, I thought I’d have to hold a funeral for you.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Ever since father left this world, it’s just been you and me, and the very thought of losing you-“

Jimin ran his hand through Namjoon’s silver hair. “I’m not dead, Joonie, please don’t cry.”

“These are tears of joy.” He said, wiping them away carelessly as he moved to sit up straighter.

Jimin noticed that there were other people in the room, all in dark clothing and black masks, and he realized where he was. This must be the Daemon’s fortress.

“How do you feel, Jimin?” Taehyung knelt beside his bed, he was back in his dark clothing and there was a curious smell of smoke coming from him.

Jimin was exhausted, but he was safe. “Never felt better.” he smiled feebly.

“Here, have some food.” Tae gently helped Jimin sit up, placing a plate of food on his lap.

Jimin ate ravenously, pushing his hair carelessly out of the way as he did. Tae watched him with a contented smile from the bedside.

He was then tucked back in again and sleep came to him like an old friend.

It was still dark when Jimin woke up again, he caught a sudden movement from the corner of his eyes and looked up to find a bare faced Jungkook holding a pot of water, he had paused mid-walk, looking at Jimin with wide eyes like a cat who’d been caught stealing milk.

“Uh- sorry if I woke you, I was just checking if you needed a refill” He raised the pot as an indication and walked up to Jimin’s bedside table. The jug of water placed there was clearly still full. “Uh, it seems like you don’t need a refill.” Jungkook said with an awkward smile, “I- I’ll go now.” He turned around hurriedly to leave.

“Jungkook, wait!”

“Yeah?” He doubled back again just as quickly.

“Can you keep me company for a little?” Jimin asked.

“Uh, yeah sure.” He came back to Jimin’s side with a smile and sat down on the floor, placing the pot of water carefully beside him. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, I guess. I just had a nightmare.”

“Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

“Just keep me company, that’s all I need for now.” Jimin curled up to his side facing Jungkook and rested his head on his palm.

Jungkook’s face flushed orange under the firelight. Jimin wondered if he'd always blushed this easily behind the mask.

“You know it’s funny how I used to have nightmares of you before you came to me with Taehyung. You didn’t let me sleep at night for three months straight.” Jimin chuckled.

“Oh” Jungkook’s face fell a little, he looked down and fiddled with the hem of his night shirt. He seemed so small like that, how was he the Daemon who ended wars, who was sought after by Emperors across the lands?

“I dreamt of you too, but they were nice dreams.” Jungkook said, still not meeting Jimin’s eyes, “I wanted to see you again but I knew how scared you’d been of me. You thought of me as a monster and I didn’t think I could change that by just showing up at your doorstep, so I hoped we could meet in another life at least, or another world. I prayed for it. But I guess fate led me back to you again when Taehyung was hurt.” Jungkook looked back up at Jimin tentatively.

Jimin held out his hand towards Jungkook who took it and intertwined his fingers between Jimin’s. “I’m glad we met, despite everything.”

Jungkook’s face split into the widest, most adorable smile Jimin had ever seen. He scooted over to Jimin and rested his chin on the bed, “I’m glad I met you as well, Jimin.”

They stayed that way for a while in comfortable silence, Jimin could feel the drowsiness setting in again, but he didn’t want Jungkook to leave just yet.

“Jungkook?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you read me one of the stories from your books?”

Jungkook’s face lit up with excitement and Jimin’s heart fluttered merrily in response, “Wait right here, I’ll bring over my books.”

“I’ll be here.” Jimin said, settling deeper into his bed. He didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy so this is my first real one shot!! and my first fantasy story, so please ignore any blaring plot holes that you find, hehe. 
> 
> Sadly, I couldn't include all seven members in the interest of time, but I have back stories for all of them written down somewhere.
> 
> Also shoutout to [Persona_deer](https://twitter.com/Persona_deer) on twitter for making the best art for this fic!! I love you babe!!
> 
> My twitter: [dee6ciel](https://twitter.com/dee6ciel)


End file.
